


Day 8- Skype Sex

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 8- Skype Sex

A loud ping awoke John from his slumber upon the couch. With a jolt, he gripped his computer, which had been left across his lap when he had fallen asleep, and sat up. In the lower right hand of the screen was a green waiting light of an incoming Skype call. John rubbed his eyes and yawned, seeing that the clock said one o’clock in the morning. With a huff, he clicked on the waiting tab and opened it to reveal Sherlock’s illuminated face looking back at him.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Sherlock asked, taking into account John’s sleepy expression.

“You were supposed to call hours ago. I got worried.” John avoided the bait Sherlock presented, “Why didn’t you call?”

Sherlock shifted in his chair and glanced away, plucking at an imaginary piece of lint on his button-up white shirt, “I got busy.”

John nodded, he had a feeling that had been the case, still he was not pleased, “I wish I could be there with you but--”

“—But the clinic wouldn’t give you the week off, I know.” Sherlock finished, “It’s all right.”

John shifted and placed the laptop on the coffee table, “I’ll be right back. Need a cuppa.”

“Ok.” Sherlock replied, sitting back in his chair, the movement making a soft creaking noise to come through John’s speakers.

With another yawn, John made himself a cup of tea and stood there for a moment blowing over the edge to cool it before striding back over to the couch and flopping down.

“Now, where were---” John stopped mid-sentence at the sight before him.

During John’s absence from the computer Sherlock had shed his shirt and trousers and was obviously laying in bed now, by the sight of pillows propped up behind him. The screen light made the paleness of Sherlock’s chest increase, making the sparse dark hairs on his chest more visible. With a flick of his tongue over his lips, John also noted that Sherlock’s nipples were semi-peaked in the cool air of his hotel room. Also, that Sherlock was unabashedly staring right back at him, lips parting seductively as John looked at him from exposed waist up, their eyes finally locking.

John drew in a sharp breath, Sherlock’s piercing gaze having shot right through him and down to his groin. Sherlock knew it and the left corner of his lips twisted upwards into a smirk.

“Damn.” The single syllable rushed past John’s lips before he could help himself and that caused Sherlock to smile even wider and angle the screen downwards to his crotch.

Not only had Sherlock removed his trousers but pants as well, leaving a starkly erect cock in John’s view. John licked his lips and watched as Sherlock withdrew from near his bedside table a bottle of lube and begun to slick his shaft slowly. John could hear Sherlock’s moans as he watched the pale long fingers move methodically up and down, squeezing at intervals and causing pre-come to leak slightly from his tip.

Shallow-breathed, John sat back to undo his jeans and push them down to around his thighs, rubbing himself from the outer side of his pants. The soft gasps of Sherlock pleasuring himself turned into low moans that made the speakers of John’s laptop hum with the vibrations.

John could hardly stand himself as he slid his pants down and gripped his own shaft in his now saliva-coated fist and began to give long steady strokes. Sherlock laid back so that John could see him just past his erection, which took up most of the visual and John couldn’t help but moan as he noticed Sherlock’s eyes become tinted with lust.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” John groaned, giving himself a liberal squeeze before returning to his ministrations.

Sherlock started to chuckle but a moan broke into the middle of it, making it sound more erotic than intended. John’s face flushed as he drank in the sight of Sherlock before him and stroked even faster. Sherlock then decided to ramp up the game and prop one leg up on either side of the computer, making his arse be prominently in view. John paused and then realized what Sherlock was doing when Sherlock’s free hand, which John noted had lube on the ends of the fingers, made its way past his thigh and into his hole.

With a curse, John watched as Sherlock began to finger himself with one then two digits, slowly working them in and out while still running his other hand around his shaft. Achingly hard now, John recoated his hand and stroked his cock furiously in need for relief. Sherlock’s teasing hit its peak as he arched whilst fingering and stroking himself, a deep moan tearing from his lips as he climaxed onto his abdomen.

John felt Sherlock’s moan course though his veins as he imagined that he were there instead, his fingers being the ones Sherlock fucked himself on and then Sherlock laying on his back while sucking John to completion. The images drew John to the edge and with a exhilarated sigh he came across his fist and partially onto his thigh, the warm liquid trailing down onto the couch beneath him but he didn’t care.

Sherlock had watched him in those last moments, his eyes shining with residual lust and want as they moved back up to meet John’s equally glazed eyes.

“When you get home…” John started, his breath coming out in pants, “I am going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days.”

Sherlock positively purred as he donned a mischievous grin, “Good.”


End file.
